supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Xfactor1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kyle Wailems page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Japanlover86 (Talk) 20:42, March 18, 2013 IP question Let me guess, are you 86.156.8.13 (The IP that created lots of pages about people from fanon families)? Xfactor1234 (talk) 11:32, March 19, 2013 (UTC)That's right. OK! So you I'm right! You ARE 86.156.8.13 . Sophie the Otter 22:00, March 19, 2013 (UTC) About the Seasons Oi! As you noticed, Plankton5165 said that episodes that are in the same season as Birou Family are in Season 8, not Season 1, due to the fact that if they were Season 1, they would air in 2005, so, they aired in 2011 as Season 8 episodes. But Bronson Family aired in 2012. The exact same goes for the other seasons. And Plankton5165 and Japanlover reverted your edits in the List of instances of toy confiscation by child article. Therefore, consider this a warning. Change it back to Season 1 for the Season 8 episodes and so on will lead you to a temporary block if you persist. Thanks for your cooperation and have a good day. Sophie the Otter 15:26, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Warning As you noticed, we are currently deleting your image files that have nothing to do with SNFW. Please do not upload such content and pasting them to articles. Persisting may consequently lead you to get blocked temporarily or permanently. Contributors on this wiki do not need to use this site to see what the items look like, rather, they can use a search engine to see what they look like. I will also warn Alvinluvr something similar to this. From your cute and intelligent otter friend, Sophie the Otter 19:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry about thisXfactor1234 (talk) 19:51, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I accept your apology. Sophie the Otter 19:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Hey! Would you please help me delete all of the irrelevant images you and Alvinluvr uploaded? Thanks! Sophie the Otter 02:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay!Xfactor1234 (talk) 07:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC) August 9, 2013 I have permanently blocked a user from editing the Supernanny Wiki because they created a bad page involving a transcript where you, Japanlover86, and PB&Jotterisnumber1 get killed by users that threatened you. (like S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i or Usofanurfs) So, why don't you join me along with Xfactor1234, Alvinluvr30, and Japanlover86? Also, you can view the page to know what it looks like. Plankton5165 (talk) 02:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Just go to the userpage (of Wifahariwihphir), go to the contributions tab, go to the deleted user contributions link, go to the view link, and then go to the link with the date and time it was created. It's strongly recommended that you do not restore it. The next time that user makes a sockpuppet, we will block that one as well. Plankton5165 (talk) 02:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh no! TheChromePerson blocked Princess Dynasti! Can you please unblock Princess Dynasti? Shanell0420 (talk) 00:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC)